Aquel niñito perdido en el parque
by Michelle Bones
Summary: La Dra. Temperance Brennan es conocida como una profesional excepcional en su campo pero una mujer racional y nada emocional en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere. Podra un pequeño niño perdido lograr conectarla con sus emociones guardadas por años bajo llave?
1. Chapter 1

Temperance estaba sentada en una banca del parque, disfrutando de una manzana dulce en su tiempo de receso en el Jeffersonian. No habia tomado desayuno y al salir tan rapido de su casa, tampoco tuvo tiempo de coger alguna barra de granola de su despensa asi que estaba algo famelica al mediodia y decidio que necesitaba energia en forma de glucosa para seguir con los informes del dia.

Vio un pequeño niño rubio solo en una banca frente a ella. Sus rizos dorados se movian con cada inspiracion rapida que realizaba mientras trataba de reprimir el llanto. Temperance miro a los lados para verificar que no habia nadie a quien informar del estado del niño. Ni un policia cerca. La pobre criatura estaba sola y asustada. Ella conocia bien esa sensacion.

Sus años en el orfelinato le habian enseñado a tragarse las lagrimas y reprimir los sentimientos pero al ver al niñito llorando silenciosamente con la cabeza baja, sus muros de racionalidad se resquebrajaron un poco y decidio acercarse solo para saber que habia pasado con el muchachito y luego llevarlo a la estacion de policia, Estaba casi segura que era un caso de niño perdido por padres irresponsables. Se levanto de la banca, tiro los restos de la manzana en un bote de basura cercano y camino en direccion al infante.

Mientras se iba acercando se dio cuenta que el nene tenia su nombre en una etiqueta en el pecho, ademas tenia un guardapolvo azul como los niños de preescolar y una pequeña lonchera al lado de el. "Ha escapado de la escuela - penso ella - pero tan pequeño y con esas tendencias? Quiza quisieron quitarle su almuerzo y corrio hasta alejarse demasiado..." Habia llegado a su lado y se detuvo frente a el. El nene levanto la mirada y ella vio sus ojuelos marrones llenos de lagrimas y con una expresion tan triste y lastimera que la sobrecogio.

\- Que ocurre bebe? - Se sorprendio a ella misma al darle aquel apelativo tan cercano y cariñoso al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado mirandolo preocupada.

\- Mi papi... no fue a recogerme... me quede solo en el patio... quise buscarlo pero me perdi... -dijo entrecortadamente mientras las lagrimas seguian cayendo a cantaros por sus mejillas. Ella se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro pero el niñito se abrazo a ella y siguio llorando.

Temperance se congelo con el abrazo del niño. No era propensa a demostraciones afectivas y mucho menos con personas que no conocia pero era un pequeño niñito perdido y no pudo evitar que sus emociones la dominaran tanto que termino por abrazar al nene y acariciar sus pequeños rizos color cobre.

\- Tranquilo. Estoy segura que tu padre esta buscandote en tu escuela - miro la etiqueta que tenia en su pecho - Parker?

\- Si... me llamo Parker Booth - dijo secandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano - y usted?

\- Temperance Brennan - dijo sonriendole y terminando de secar sus lagrimas con un pañuelo deshechable - cuantos años tienes?

\- Cinco - dijo sonriendo tambien y sintiendose mas confiado, le mostro los dedos extendidos de su mano derecha - ya soy grande.

\- Aja! - dijo ella riendo - muy grande!

\- Y muy fuerte. Mira! - dijo poniendose de pie de un salto y levantando su lonchera con una mano.

\- Muy fuerte, si señor! - dijo ella con cara sorprendida para no defraudar al pequeño que ahora sonreia tratando de entretenerla cuando habia sido ella quien tenia que entretenerlo a el. Miro su reloj. Su receso habia acabado y debia volver a su trabajo pero no podia dejar al niño solo en la calle asi que decidio llamar a su jefa para comentarle lo que estaba pasando y dejar al niño con la policia.

...

Un desesperado padre de familia subia los peldaños de la escalera de la escuela de su hijo de tres en tres. Como siempre, habia llegado tarde a recogerlo los viernes por culpa de su horario de trabajo

Trato de ingresar al salon de clases pero estaba cerrado. Como podia estar cerrado? Y donde estaba Parker? Miro por la ventanilla del salon. No habia nadie. Habia pasado corriendo por el patio y no quedaba ningun niño de preescolar. Fue inmediatamente a la direccion del plantel.

Hablo con la secretaria que lo condujo hasta la directora de la institucion. Le indico muy apenada que su hijo no se encontraba dentro de la escuela y por las camaras vio que era el unico niñito de preescolar que todavia no habia sudo recogido. Se sintio culpable. Vio como su pequeño miraba insistentemente la puerta cuando una camioneta SUV como la suya se estaciono en la puerta de la escuela y el pequeño se levanto con su lonchera corriendo hacia el auto. Uno de los chicos de primaria ingreso a la camioneta y esta partio dejando a Parker fuera de la escuela. Corrio a la derecha saliendo del campo visual de la camara de seguridad del Colegio Saint Charbel.

\- Lo siento Sr. Booth. Cuando Parker salio corriendo hacia la camioneta pensamos que era usted... ha sido un error imperdonable. Nos comprometemos a buscarlo junto con la policia.

\- Voy a demandar a este colegio de porqueria! - dijo Seeley Booth enfurecido - como pueden perder a mi hijo?

\- Legalmente el colegio es responsable de los niños de preescolar hasta el mediodia. Despues de eso es responsabilidad compartida con los padres que no llegan a tiempo por sus niños - respiro hondo antes de volver a hablar - y usted sabe que este problema lo tenemos solo los viernes que usted recoge al niño - clavo sus ojos verdes en las pupilas marrones del hombre - todavia no he avisado a su madre.

\- Y tampoco va a hacerlo! - dijo el hombre sosteniendole la mirada - eso lo hare yo. Hablate con Rebecca por mi cuenta!

\- Si hay alguna demanda indicaremos que usted siempre llega tarde por el niño y ese antecedente quedara registrado para su custodia compartida. No es el primer caso de padres separados que tenemos Sr. Booth - dijo la directora muy calmada - sabemos como lidiar con este tipo de problemas.

\- En vez de cubrirse las espaldas deberia darme esa cinta para buscar a mi hijo! - grito Booth en el colmo de la desesperacion - Sabe usted que el FBI toma muy en cuenta los casos de niños desaparecidos? Mas aun si son hijos de su personal activo? - Dijo tomando su saco para salir a la calle - enviare un agente a recoger la cinta.

\- Entonces usted es... - la directora recien caia en la cuenta. Habia cometido un error con su amenaza velada.

\- Agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth. Jefe del area de homicidios foreneses u si usted no colabora vayase despidiendo de su oficina en el Saint Charbel... tampoco olvidare su amenaza. Buenos dias!

...

Temperance ingreso con Parker dormido en los brazos. El pequeño estaba exhausto por haber corrido cinco calles desde su escuela hasta el parque y no habia comido su lonchera. Ella lo llevo a comer al Pizza Hut y el pequeño devoro literalmente una pizza mediana hasta dejar solo dos pedazos en el plato. Luego tomo un poco de refresco y empezo a cerrar sus ojitos recarcandose en la mesa.

\- Bebe no te duermas - dijo ella tomando su brazo - debemos encontrar a tu papa!

\- Tengo sueño Tempe - le dijo abrazandola - dile a mi papi que estoy contigo y que me venga a buscar.

Bostezo y se acurruco conyra ella para quedarse completamente dormido. Ella lo tomo de los brazos y lo recargo en su hombro llevandolo junto con su lonchera hacia su auto.

\- Es un bebe precioso! - le dijo la jefa de salon acariciando el cabello rubio de Parker a la vez que Temperance salia con el en brazos - que tenga buen dia!

\- Gracias - dijo ella con una media sonrisa - debo encontrar a su padre.

\- Hombres... - dijo la Jefa de salon rodando los ojos - creen que una es la mujer maravilla lidiando con el trabajo y los hijos y encima tenemos que ir a recogerlos - le guiño un ojo a Temperance - padezco el mismo mal. Que pase buen dia!

La antropologa salio del restaurante algo intrigada. A que mal se referia esa chica? Y a que vino la alusion a los hombres y la mujer maravilla? Como siempre su traductor de vida urbana tendria que ayudarla con esta rara interaccion. Llamo a su numero movil.

\- Sweety! Donde rayos estas? Cam esta algo molesta...

\- Le dije que iba a llevar un niño perdido a la estacion de policia pero no habia probado alimento y tuve que comprarle comida. Ahora esta dormido y recien voy a la policia. Dejame hablar con ella Angie.

\- Claro Santa Temperance - dijo riendo por la ocurrente forma de compasion de su mejor amiga - ahi te la paso.

Fue hasta el despacho de su jefa que lidiaba con varios informes y ademas un añadido a la curricula del Jeffersonian. Un nexo entre el FBI y el Jeffersonian que vinculaba a la jefatura de la division de homicidios con ayuda forense y la jefatura de antropologia forense. Ya le habian enviado el nombre del agente encargado de los casos en el Jeffersonian y quedo gratamente sorprendida al saber que era un viejo amigo de sus dias como forense en Nueva York. Eso le cambio un poco el mal humor.

\- La madre Teresa quiere hablar contigo, Cam - le dijo Angela - creo que va a demorar mas de lo previsto.

\- Pasamela - dijo Cam con gesto cansado - Temperance que ocurre? Debiste regrsar hace media hora.

\- El niño se durmio - dijo abrochandole el cinturon de seguridad en el asiento trasero de su Hyundai Elantra del año mientras dormitaba totalmente ajeno a la situacion que vivia - recien salgo a la estacion de policia.

\- Regresa lo mas rapido que puedas - le dijo leyendo el mail del FBI - tengo que comunicarte algo importante.

\- Regresare apenas pueda. Adios Cam.

Condujo con cuidado para que el nene no despierte. Nunca habia sido tan protectora con otro ser humano... no desde los quince años. Llego sin darse cuenta a la puerta de la estacion. Bajo y abrio la puerta del asiento trasero. Parker se removia al quitarle el cinturon de seguridad. Decidio cargarlo para entrar mas rapido. Parker se aferro medio dormido a su abrazo.

\- Mami... - Temperance escucho la palabra salir de los labios del niño. Mama? Ella jamas habia querido construir lazos emocionales con nadie desde el abandono de sus padres. Se habia cuidado de no amar a ningun hombre que tuviera alguna intencion romantica con ella. Mientras estuviera sola y en total control de sus emociones, nada podria dañarla.

Pero aquel niñito perdido en el parque estaba derribando sus muros racionales y emocionales. Estaba estableciendo una relacion emocional con el pequeño y no descansaria hasta que se encontrara sano y salvo con sus padres... aunque eso implicara dejarlo ir.

\- En que puedo ayudarla? - una policia detras de un escritorio se acerco a la antropologa al verla parada en medio de la estacion con la mirada perdida aferrando a un niño pequeño que supuso era su hijo. Una victima de violencia domestica mas, penso. Esa mirada ausente dice mucho.

Lo que no sabia era que la historia que le contaria la mujer era diametralmente opuesta a lo que habia pensado al verla.

\- Y usted lo llevo a comer antes de traerlo a la policia? - le pregunto extrañada.

\- El niño tenia mucha hambre. Tenia que dejarlo aqui sin saber a que hora volveria a probar alimento? No era logico.

\- Le concedere la razon - dijo la policia - disculpeme, no me he presentado. Soy la oficial Peyton Perotta.

\- Temperance Brennan, antropologa forense- dijo extendiendole la mano mientras sostenia a un dormido Parker en su regazo. Lo miro triste. Se lo llevarian y no volveria a saber de el - Que pasara con Parker?

\- Ese es el nombre del niño? Sabe el apellido? - dijo ingresando a la base de datos de personas desaparecidas.

\- Me dijo que se llamaba Parker Booth. Es lo unico que se.

La oficial Perotta movio la cabeza. No habia coincidencias en la base. Es que nadie extrañaba al pequeño? Eran las tres de la tarde. Tiempo suficiente para que una madre o un padre notaran la ausencia de su hijo y mas si era tan chico.

\- No hay coincidencia Dra. Brennan. Tenemos aqui a la trabajadora social. Ella se encargara de ingresar al niño a un hogar temporal de acogida.

\- Sobre mi cadaver... - dijo con total calma pero de manera firme - mientras no encuentren a sus padres, se quedara conmigo - saco de su cartera una credencial certificada - soy madre de crianza registrada. Se los tramites que debo de hacer para que Parker se quede conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario.

\- Dra. Brennan dejeme decirle que esos tramites son muy engorrosos - trato de desanimarla Peyton - ademas si usted se encariña con el niño quiza despues no desee devolverlo y...

\- Se muy bien y de primera mano la realidad de los hogares de acogida - le dijo clavando sus iris azules en los verdes de Perotta - no dejare que una criatura tan pequeña se enfrente a esos horrores si puedo evitarlo y no se preocupe por si lo devolvere o no. Se que el tiene familia - dijo acariciando sus rizos en una actitud maternal - su lugar esta con ellos pero mientras no regrese a la seguridad de su hogar no voy a enviarlo a ningun hogar sustituto a que lo traumen de por vida. Asi me arreste en este momento.


	2. Chapter 2

El agente Seeley Booth entro a la oficina de su jefe a informarle de la delicada situacion que vivia con la desaparicion de su hijo. A pesar de que estaba a punto de recibir un ascenso ingresando como Jefe de division de homicidios con apoyo forense, le pidio una semana antes de hacerlo oficial para dedicarse a la busqueda de Parker.

\- Denunciaste la desaparicion, Seeley? - le pregunto Samuel Cullen sabiendo que recibiria uns negativa por respuesta.

\- Sabes que no Sam - dijo pasandose la mano por el cabello - Rebecca me revocaria los derechos parentales hasta que Park cumpliera 21 años. Tengo que buscarlo por mi cuenta. Por eso necesito una alerta del FBI. Eso no es tan publico como la denuncia de desaparicion e igual llega a las estaciones de policia. Sabes que toman mas interes si es personal del FBI.

\- Voy a hacer de cuenta que no oi eso - le dijo ingresando la alerta con las señas particulares del niño y una foto actualizada - la alerta esta creada. Demorara unas 2 horas en llegar a nivel nacional. Por favor no te vuelvas loco cuando lo encuentres, ni trates de matar a quien lo tenga en su poder. Recuerda que apenas encuentres a tu hijo tenemos una reunion pendiente en el Jeffersonian.

...

\- Es precioso Brennan! - dijo Angela viendo al nene dormido en el sillon de su oficina arropado con una manta - Te lo vas a quedar?

\- Solo hasta que encuentren a sus padres - dijo con un dejo de tristeza que no paso desapercibido para Angela Montenegro - luego volvere a mi vida normal.

\- Detecto una pequeña sombra de tristeza en tu corazon de titanio? - bromeo la artista - te estas encariñando con el pequeño tigre.

\- Pequeño tigre? - dijo Brennan sorprendida - y eso porque?

\- Su cabello rubio con matas castañas. Me hace recordar un cachorro de tigre de bengala - dijo acariciando sus rizos rubios - Sabes algo de su familia? Nombres de sus padres? Direccion de su casa?

\- Comio y se durmio, Angela, no pude conversar nada con el, aunque solo me dijo su nombre: Parker Booth.

\- Hummm... apellido ingles antiguo - dijo pensativa - imaginate que sea hijo de un aristocrata o de un millonario!

\- Su foto saldria cada cinco minutos en la television, Angela y por lo visto ni siquiera han denunciado su desaparicion. En la estacion de policia no hubo coincidencias cuando fui con el.

\- Mami? - dijo Parker bostezando y frotandose los ojos - Papi?

Temperance fue inmediatamente hacia Parker y se sento a su lado. El nene se subio a su regazo abrazandola y mirando todo algo asustado.

\- Hola Parker, dormiste bien? - le dijo sonriendole y acariciando su carita. El pequeño se relajo al ver una cara conocida y le sonrio, luego vio a una señora muy sonriente sentada en una silla frente a ellos. Lo saludo con la mano y el le devolvio el saludo no muy convencido de si podia confiar en ella. Volteo a ver a Temperance.

\- Si Tempe pero donde estamos? Y mi papi? - dijo recordando de repente.

\- Estas en mi trabajo. Los policias buscan a tus padres para devolverte con ellos y por mientras te quedaras un rato conmigo. Ella es mi amiga Angela.

\- Hola querubin - le dijo extendiendole la mano - eres un muchacho muy guapo, sabias?

\- Mi mami dice que me parezco mucho a mi papi solo que el no es rubio sino de cabello color chocolate.

\- Y como se llaman tus padres? - dijo Angela tratando de sacarle informacion.

\- Papi y mami. Asi se llaman - dijo sonriendole.

\- Sweety cuando tengas hijos...

\- Ya hablamos de ese tema y sabes mi respuesta, Angie - le dijo mirandola para que se callara - no veo porque hablar de eso ahora.

\- ... debes decirles tu nombre y el de su padre para que lo memoricen en casos como este. Y no te hagas la indiferente conmigo - dijo señalando al niño - sabes que los tendras tarde o temprano.

...

\- Como que una mision de ultimo minuto! Mi hijo esta desaparecido hace cinco horas! - rugio Booth al telefono. Estaba en la calle del colegio Saint Charbel con un grupo de tecnicos buscando pistas que los lleven al paradero de Parker. Uno de ellos señalo una camara en lo alto de un edificio. Pudo captar imagenes de donde se dirigio el niño desde la puerta del colegio - No puedo aceptar! Estoy buscando a mi hijo!... Arrestenme entonces! Pero para eso tendra que encontrarme! - colgo la llamada e inmediatamente se comunico con Sam Cullen.

\- Seeley! Sal de donde estes y ven a la oficina ahora mismo!

\- Sabes que no puedo Sam! No hasta encontrar a Parker! No me voy a ir a ninguna mision!

\- Que? Oh, ese estupido de Hacker, te envio a ti en vez de a Sully! - dijo resoplando - yo arreglare eso pero debes venir. Tenemos una pista del paradero de tu hijo. Una oficial de policia vio la alerta del FBI y nos dijo que una mujer habia ido a la estacion de policia de DC con un niño parecido a tu hijo.

\- Voy para alla inmediatamente! - colgo la llamada y se dirigio al grupo de tecnicos - quiero la grabacion de esa camara y la subsiguiente hasta llegar a ver quien tiene a mi hijo, entendieron?

\- Si señor! - dijeron los tecnicos a una sola voz. Conocian el caracter amigable de Seeley Booth pero nunca habian visto el lado de hombre duro y rudo. Y no querian conocerlo a fondo.

...

Temperance se derrumbo boca abajo en su cama y apenas tomo contacto con las cobijas cerro los ojos en automatico. Eso de ser mama sustituta era simplemente agotador sobre todo si el niño en cuestion era hiperactivo y curioso, combinacion adorable pero casi fatal.

Despues de terminar su jornada de trabajo en el Jeffersonian, un pequeño niño la ametrallaba a preguntas. Porque los mamuts eran tan grandes? De verdad los canguros boxean? Cuantos litros de leche chocolatada puede tomar una vaca? Y un bisonte? Y un bufalo? Como se diferencian los pollitos de las pollitas? Y los patos de cabeza verde, son niños o niñas? Porque al leon le crece melena y a la leona no? Los puercos no vuelan?

Ella habia respondido pregunta tras pregunta en un tono un poco menos cientifico que de costumbre por consideracion a la edad del niño pero al llegar a la pregunta de los puercos lo miro extrañada. Estaban en el Mac and Chesse disfrutando de un rico plato de macarrones con queso.

\- Park, los puercos no vuelan - le dijo intrigada - porque preguntas eso?

\- Es que mi papi le dijo a mi mami si podia dejarme ir con el en navidad y mi mami le dijo que podria ir cuando los puercos vuelen - dijo metiendose otra cucharada de macarrones a la boca.

\- Tus padres no viven juntos? - dijo ella.

\- No. Mami sale con el Capitan Fantastico - Parker se rie recordando el origen del mote - papi le puso asi porque mami no le ve ningun defecto y a mi papi le ve todos.

\- Y tu padre tiene novia tambien?

\- No. Papi esta solo hace mucho tiempo - miro a Temperance. De seguro ella le gustaria a su padre - y tu tienes novio?

\- No. Se podria decir que hace mucho tiempo que no tengo compañia masculina - dijo masticando los macarrones y pensando en el giro que tomaba la conversacion.

\- Y si no tienes novio y mi papa no tiene novia, puedes ser la novia de mi papi?

Temperance tomo refresco para evitar atorarse con la comida. Ese pequeño niño le habia preguntado si queria ser la novia de su padre? Habia recogido sin querer un pequeño Cupido en el parque? - No es tan facil Parker. Yo no conozco a tu padre y el no me conoce...

\- Y si se conocieran? Si fueran amigos? Si trabajaran juntos?

Temperance empezo a sentirse presionada y miro la salida mas cercana. "Temperance por favor! Es solo un niño pequeño! Solo dile algo que lo reconforte..."

\- En ese caso... lo pensare. Ahora termina tu refresco para irnos a casa. Recuerdas que te dije que hoy dormirias en mi casa y mañana ya irias con tus padres?

\- Sip - dijo bostezando y levantando los brazos - tengo mucho sueño. Tus amigos son divertidos. Angela me enseño a pintar con los dedos y el señor pelirrojo me hizo jugar con unos bichitos que me hicieron cosquillas en los brazos - dice sonriendo en medio de otro bostezo.

\- Hodgings te dejo interactuar con sus insectos?- dice alarmada - Tendremos que higienizarte antes de dormir - le dice revolviendole el cabello rizado a lo que el niño responde con un abrazo acurrucandose en su costado derecho.

\- No te duermas Park o ingresaras dormido a la tina, eh! - le dice sentandolo en su regazo y acunandolo entre sus brazos mientras le hacia cosquillas. Ella jugaba asi con su madre cuando era una niña pequeña y lo hizo por inercia con el pequeño Parker que se retorcia de risa.

\- Ay! No Tempe!... Jajajaja... no!... jajajaja... yo tambien voy!... jajaja.

Parker empezo a contrarrestar las cosquillas de Temperance haciendole cosquillas tambien y en pocos minutos los dos se reian a carcajadas en los sillones del Mac and Chesse, tanto asi que uno de los encargados se acerco a verificar que pasaba.

\- Todo bien, señora? - dijo el muchacho al ver al niño tendido en el sillon con las manos en el estomago y algunas lagrimas en los ojos - el niño se siente bien?

\- Oh disculpe! - dijo ella secandose los ojos con el dorso de la mano- teniamos una guerra de cosquillas.

\- Y yo gane! - dijo Parker riendo y sentandose de golpe en el sillon - pero ahora debo ir al baño.

\- Desea que lo lleve señora? - dijo el encargado.

\- No, yo lo llevare - se dio cuenta que fue muy cortante y le sonrio como disculpandose - Muchas gracias.

\- Tu mami es muy divertida, eh? - le dijo el encargado al nene, luego se dirigio nuevamente a Temperance que se levantaba en ese momento tomando al niño de la mano- si necesita algo, estare por aqui, mi nombre es Charles - dijo sonriendole demasiado amablemente y acercandose tanto que hasta el pequeño tigre, como le decia Angela, se dio cuenta y cambio su sonrisa por una cara de autentico enfado.

\- Ella es para mi papa! - le dijo molesto al encargado empujandolo con dos manos - no te le acerques!

\- Parker! - dijo Temperance tratando de controlarlo. De verdad que era un pequeño tigrecito dispuesto a defenderla a pesar de su corta edad - calmate - dijo mirando seria al encargado - el señor ya se va... o llamare a su supervisor en este mismo momento.

\- No - dijo el muchacho abochornado - disculpe si la incomode señora. Solo quise ser amable.

\- Pues mida su "amabilidad" o puede terminar sin trabajo - dijo mirandolo de frente - vamos Parker.

El niño paso delante de Temperance y miro con cara de pocos amigos al encargado que prefirio retirarse antes de ganarse un problema mas grande.

Ingreso al baño con el pequeño y espero a que saliera del privado para hablar con el mientras se lavaba las manos. Seguia con el ceño fruncido y ella se puso en cuclillas para limpiarle los restos de comida de la cara con una toallita humeda.

\- Que fue eso? - dijo mientras limpiaba su boca y mejillas de los rastros del queso - y no me digas que no sabes a que me refiero.

\- El estaba... muy cerca de ti... - dijo todavia molesto - y tu no hiciste nada.

\- Porque lo empujaste y le gritaste. Yo iba a detenerlo colocandole un puño en el pecho y amenazandolo con quejarme de su actitud con el gerente.

\- De verdad! - dijo sorprendido - y no ibas a dejar que...

\- Por supuesto que no, hijo - le dijo acariciando su barbilla para terminar de limpiarle el rostro - yo se como defenderme.

\- Mi papi dice que los Booth somos unos caballeros y debemos defender a las damas - dijo muy orondo - y yo tengo que cuidarte por eso.

\- Tu padre debe ser todo un verdadero macho alfa - dijo riendo y moviendo la cabeza. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se reia y divertia tanto. Una sensacion olvidada pero conocida empezaba a ser detectada por el radar de racionalidad de Temperance. Ya averiguaria de que se trataba, ahora debia llevar al pequeño alfa a casa.

\- Que es un macho alfa? - dijo Parker mirandola con sus ojitos pardos y sacandola de sus pensamientos.

\- Es el lider de la manada. El que cuida, protege y manda a los demas - dijo en terminos simples para el niño mientras llegaban al estacionamiento y ubicaban el auto de Temperance.

\- Ah! Entonces mi papa si es un alfa! El es el jefe en su trabajo. Pum! Pum! - dijo enrollando los dedos de la mano y sacando el indice simulando una pistola. Ya lo habia sentado en el asiento trasero y estaba a punto de abrocharle el cinturon pero se quedo pensando en ese gesto. Acaso su padre era un delincuente? Un ganster? Un asalta bancos como su propio padre?

\- Tempe! - le dijo Parker levantando un poco la voz- te estoy hablando y no me haces caso - le dijo algo temeroso - estas molesta conmigo?

\- Que? No! No estoy molesta contigo - le dijo levantandolo en brazos y estrechandolo mientras el la abrazaba tambien - porque piensas eso?

\- Es que te hice enfadar por lo del señor de la pizza? - dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas - no gritare mas, lo prometo...

\- Pero, porque crees que estoy enfadada? - dijo sin entender - que hice que te asusto?

\- Te quedaste callada - dijo con las lagrimas a punto de salir - y estabas muy seria. Yo no quiero que te molestes conmigo y me dejes solito. No tengo a mi mami ni a mi papi solo te tengo a ti y no quiero que me dejes tambien.

Empezo a llorar bajito abrazado a ella. Su desamparo la hizo retroceder años en el tiempo. A esa mañana. Esa cocina y ese fatal sentimiento de haberse quedado sola contra el mundo. Las lagrimas acudieron tambien a sus ojos mientras aferraba al niño con fuerza. Ella habia estado sola y sobrevivio escondiendo sus sentimientos y su corazon, pero ese pequeño niño perdido en el parque estaba logrando reconectarla con su pasado y hacer lo que ningun psicologo, amante, amigo y ni siquiera su querida alter ego pudieron realizar: perdonar y perdonarse. Era como si la vida le diera la oportunidad de cerrar el capitulo ayudando a ese pequeño a volver a casa. Recordo a Max y a Christine, sus padres que la abandonaron con quince años cumplidos. A Russ, el hermano que la dejo en manos de servicios sociales por no hacerse cargo de ella. Esta vez no relego los recuerdos a un lado ni los recordo con ira o rabia contenida. El tener a Parker en brazos era como un balsamo para sus heridas del alma y mientras escuchaba sus sollozos apagados supo que ahora ella tenia la responsabilidad de que el encontrara su camino hacia su hogar.

\- Shhhhh... no llores pequeño alfa... no me ire... estare aqui contigo todo el tiempo que me necesites... te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres y volveras a casa... lo prometo.

Parker se incorporo para mirarla y ella seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos para sonreirle y hacerlo sonreir. El esbozo una medio sonrisa de lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla volviendola a abrazar.

\- Serias una buena mama, Tempe. Una muy buena mama.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeley Booth no podia dormir. Pasaba una y otra vez el video de la camara de seguridad de la calle. Se veia a Parker correr unas cinco cuadras hasta llegar a un parque y sentarse en una banca mirando a todos lados, luego se veia a una mujer acercandose al pequeño y sentandose a su lado pero en ese momento la camara gira barriendo la escena pues su radio de monitoreo es de 180 grados y cuando regresa a enfocar el parque ya no aparecen ni su hijo ni la mujer. "Ella tiene a Parker. Estoy seguro. Necesito un especialista en video que me de un acercamiento preciso al rostro de aquella mujer. Luego pasare la base de datos y podre ubicarla" Extrañamente no se sentia desesperado. Como si su hijo no estuviera en peligro. Estaba intranquilo por no tenerlo a su lado y por la reaccion de Rebecca cuando se entere.

La pista de la mujer policia no rindio frutos. Cuando fue a buscarla habia salido de comision por un caso en las afueras de la ciudad y no regresaria hadta el lunes. Tiempo suficiente para que Rebecca le quite hasta el apellido al niño. No por nada era abogada y de las buenas.

Seeley se tendio boca arriba en el sillon de su oficina. No tenia sentido regresar a su casa vacia y sin Parker. Esperaria los resultados del tecnico de imagenes. Si daba con la identidad de la mujer del parque encontraria inmediatamente a su hijo. Estaba seguro de eso.

"Por favor cuidalo. No le hagas daño. Es solo un niño pequeño. Es mi hijo, mi pequeño amigo. Espero que seas madre o tengas un buen corazon" Seeley se secaba los ojos con ambas manos para que las lagrimas no cayeran por su rostro. El debio estar ahi. Nada de esto habria pasado. No era necesario que Rebecca lo acribillara a insultos por ser un padre irresponsable y un trabajo adicto. Su conciencia se lo reprochaba a cada minuto.

...

Desperto de pronto por un ruido ensordecedor. Un trueno. Estaba lloviendo y se ovillo en la cama tapandose hasta la cabeza. Siempre le habia temido a los truenos desde que era pequeña. Cuando llovia y el cielo tronaba iluminandose como si fuera el dia del juicio, ella salia corriendo de su habitacion hasta la cama de sus padres y se metia bajo las cobijas buscando proteccion...

Bruuummmm! Otro trueno erizo su cabello castaño rojizo y sintio unos pasitos corriendo por el pasadiso hasta abrir su puerta y meterse debajo de su cobija. Sintio que su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba de miedo al acercarse a ella y abrazarla buscando proteccion, como ella misma lo habia hecho hace tantos años atras con sus padres. Lo abrazo y empezo a acariciar su cabello para calmarlo.

\- Tranquilo. Ya estas aqui conmigo y nada va a pasarte, si? Me crees?

\- Si te creo Tempe - Dijo abrazandose mas a ella - pero tengo miedo.

\- Te digo un secreto? - el niño levanto la cabeza para escucharla - a mi tambien me dan miedo los truenos.

\- De verdad? - el tono de su voz sonaba a asombro puro - pero tu eres grande y trabajas y conduces un auto...

\- Y me dan miedo los truenos ademas de otras cosas - le confeso ella. Tampoco le iba a decir que su mas grande temor era morir sola y sin nadie en su vida y que por eso evitaba a toda costa algun acercamiento emocional - pero si estamos juntos y nos damos valor, poco a poco ya no tendremos miedo y podremos dormir.

Otro trueno se escucho en el momento menos oportuno y ambos, antropologa y pequeño alfa se abrazaron tratando de que el miedo se vaya lo mas rapido que se pueda.

\- Si le temes a los truenos, Tempe! - dijo Parker - casi me rompes los huesos!

\- Oh lo siento! - dijo ella revisandolo - te duele algo? En serio te aprete muy fuerte?

\- No - dijo abrazandola y acurrucandose en su abrazo - tengo sueño - bostezo acomodandose - buenas noches - le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro sus ojitos de chocolate - ya no voy a tener miedo porque estas conmigo.

Ella le acaricio los rizos hasta que lo sintio relajado y con la respiracion acompasada, signo de que habia logrado dormirse. Le dio un beso en la frente y cerro los ojos. La sensacion desconocida regreso con mas fuerza, solo que esta vez ya habia encontrado el nombre adecuado para lo que sentia al tener cerca a ese pequeño niño.

Era felicidad. Se sentia completa y perteneciente a algo. Una familia. Un hijo. Un hijo? Claro, porque no? Tenia la suficiente solvencia economica como para mantenerlo sola y sin problemas y ya estaba demostrado que podia con un niño. Pero seria igual de tierno, ocurrente, protector, ingenuo, gracioso y sobre todo tan encantador como Parker? Era tacito que si no encontraban a sus padres ella lo adoptaria a ojos cerrados. Y aunque el se fuera, lo recordaria para siempre. Gracias a el volvio a conectarse con su lado humano y enriquecio su vida salvandola de la maraña del rencor. Todo por un pequeño niño perdido en el parque. Sonrio en la penumbra. Gracias a Parker Booth habia hecho las paces con su pasado y habia decidido ser madre.

...

La mañana paso rapido para Parker y Tempe. Fueron a desayunar a un restaurante cercano al trabajo de ella. "Royal Dinner - penso Parker viendo las mesas sencillas y el local sin juegos para niños - ojala me guste la comida de aqui"

Pero en menos de diez minutos el pequeño alfa estaba grabandolo mentalmente como uno de los lugares con las mejores malteadas que habia probado y el pie de manzana mas delicioso de su vida.

\- Podemos venir a almorzar aqui? Podemos? Podemos? Por favor di que si! - la miro con una carita y ojitos de cachorrito desvalido y ella solo sonrio y rodo los ojos "Quien le habria enseñado todas esas gracias para manipular a la gente? - penso divertida la antropologa"

\- Esta bien pero te quedas con Angela muy tranquilito todo el dia hasta la hora de la comida.

\- Siiii! Eres la mejor, Tempe! - dijo abrazandola por encima de la mesa a lo que ella tuvo que levantarlo en brazos antes de que aterrice en los platos de comida.

\- Tranquilo Parker o terminaras lleno de pie de manzana y papas fritas! - dijo riendo al levantarlo recargandolo en su cadera mientras iba a pagar la cuenta.

\- Pero que muchachito tan precioso! - dijo la camarera al cobrar el pedido - No sabia que tenia un hijo pequeño Dra. Brennan!

Temperance se limito a sonreir y Parker la imito colgandose de su cuello. No tenia porque afirmar ni desmentir. Cogio su recibo y salio del restaurante bajando al pequeño al llegar al auto. Parker abrio la puerta, se sento en el asiento trasero, busco la hebilla del cinturon de seguridad y lo ajusto quedando firmemente asegurado.

\- Esta bien asi, Tempe? - dijo anhelando una felicitacion por su parte.

\- Esta muy bien Parker - dijo sonriendole y dandole un beso en la mejilla - lo has hecho excelente - dijo mientras sutilmente se aseguraba de que la correa este bien ajustada - Perfecto.

\- Ahora vamos a tu trabajo!

\- Si. Te portaras bien con Angela. Dijo que tenia una sorpresa para ti - Temperance ingreso al auto y lo encendio inmediatamente.

\- Si! Vamos rapido ya quiero llegar y ver mi sorpresa!

...

Seeley Booth estaba sentado dentro de una celda en la carceleta del FBI. Hacker habia procedido con el arresto por negarse a acatar una orden emitida por un superior. Sam Cullen estaba en una reunion con los altos mandos demostrando que el agente Booth tenia una semana de permiso por la subita desaparicion de su menor hijo y el Jefe Hacker ignoro ese procedimiento asignandole una mision fuera de protocolo y que la forma de responder de Booth fue provocada por el estres y estado animico de un padre que busca desesperadamente a su hijo sin rastro de el o pistas de su paradero.

Despues de algunas horas. Sam aparecio en la carceleta con cara de dar malas noticias.

\- Seguire arrestado, no Sam? Ese maldito de Hacker se salio con la suya! Como voy a encontrar a Parker aqui encerrado?

\- Seeley quiero que me escuches antes de reaccionar. Solo con esa condicion te dire lo que paso.

\- Te escucho... - dijo sentado en el camastro con las manos enlazadas en la nuca y los codos en las rodillas.

\- El alto mando te relevo de tu castigo en la carcel y sanciono a Hacker por mala organizacion. Eres libre.

\- En serio! - se puso de pie de un salto y trato de salir de la celda, cosa que Samuel Cullen impidio - Sam! Debo ir a buscar a Parker! Dejame pasar!

\- Te dije que me escucharas! - Samuel levanto la voz y Booth se cruzo de brazos en actitud desafiante - Rebecca llamo a tu numero y Charlie, que no tenia idea de cuan delicado e importante para ti era todo este embrollo...

\- Se lo dijo todo...

...

Temperance dejo a Parker con Angela y se dirigio al limbo de huesos para continuar con su trabajo. Cam habia hablado con ella acerca de un trabajo como antropologa forense para el FBI en colaboracion con la division de homicidios. Temperance le dijo que lo pensaria. En otro momento lo habria rechazado de plano e incluso habria sugerido a Zack para reemplazarla pero ahora estaba dispuesta a probar algo nuevo y si no funcionaba recien lo dejaria en manos de Zack.

Estaba concentrada en una de las reconstrucciones cuando vibro su movil y contesto.

\- Brennan.

\- La Dra. Temperance Brennan?

Ella reconocio el timbre de voz de la policia Perotta. Paso saliva. Habian encontrado a los padres de Parker. Ella sabia que solo vivia tiempo prestado con el pequeño alfa pero penso que podria llevarlo a pasear y decirle cuanto habia significado ese tiempo compartido con el. Respiro profundamente y contesto.

\- Si. Encontraron a los padres de Parker?

\- Su madre esta en camino a la estacion. Traigalo lo antes posible por favor.

\- Y le dijo porque se encontraba en esa situacion?

\- Si. Le echo la culpa de todo al padre del niño. Dice que siempre lo recoge tarde los viernes porque solo lo ve los fines de semana. Tiene un trabajo algo riesgoso por lo que informo la señora - sintio que debia agregar algo - ha sido usted el angel de la guarda del niño. No hay sitio en los hogares de acogida y lo hubieran ingresado inmediatamente a un orfelinato si usted no lo tomaba a cargo. Realmente salvo al niño Dra. Brennan.

...

Seeley intentaba comunicarse con Rebecca a toda costa mientras conducia como un loco a la estacion de policia. Sus intentos por comunicarse iban inmediatamente a la casilla de voz. Tenia que conversar con ella a como de lugar. Sabia que aprovecharia ese incidente para quitarle la custodia compartida de Parker y solicitar una orden de restriccion en su contra por irresponsable y mal padre. Ingreso a la Avenida Monet y se encontro con el peor trafico de su vida.

\- Oh no! Rayos! - dijo golpeando el volante con furia. Si no llegaba a tiempo Rebecca se llevaria al niño y no lo veria en mucho tiempo, conociendo a Rebecca no volveria a acercarse a su hijo en años. Decidio correr hasta la estacion de policia y bajo de auto de un salto, dando un portazo.

Su movil sono en ese momento y contesto inmediatamente.

\- Alo?! - seguia corriendo mientras hablaba por telefono

\- Eh tio que estas haciendo que estas tan agitado?! Jajaja!

\- Charlie... di lo que tengas que decir. Rapido!

\- Tengo el nombre de la mujer que estaba en el parque con tu hijo...

Booth lo interrumpio. Esa informacion ya no era relevante. Parker habia aparecido y lo mas importante era evitar que Rebecca se lo llevara lejos de el.

\- Mandamelo por texto. Ahora no puedo tomar nota ni nada. Adios.

...

\- Y este es uno de mis favoritos - dijo el hombre de ojos celestes y cabello rizado pelirrojo, sacando una cajita de vidrio con un bicho encapsulado en hebras finisimas - el llamado gusano de seda. Produce un liquido que al contacto con el aire se vuelve hebra de seda y eso se usa para hacer telas muy finas.

Parker miraba al gusanito con los ojos y boca muy abiertos. Asi que ese bichito producia tela? Acerco su dedo al vidrio y toco dos veces. Nada. El gusanillo no se movio.

\- No se mueve - dijo apenado - se murio?

\- No te preocupes, no ha entregado el equipo, aun - dijo el hombre sonriendole - solo esta durmiendo en su capullo de seda. Despues de un tiempo rompera el capullo y se volvera una bella mariposa.

Parker miro al gusanito dentro del capullo con mas interes. Asi que se vuelve mariposa? Y ese señor como sabia tanto de los bichitos? El hombre le revolvio los rizos rubios y Parker sonrio. Le gustaba el trabajo de Tempe. Todos eran amables y le enseñaban muchas cosas.

\- Parker?! - dijo Angela entrando como una tromba al laboratorio de entomologia - Ay Dios! Felizmente te encontre antes que Brenn se diera cuenta!

\- Perdiste al niño, Angie? - le dijo el entomologo divertido - espero que la Dra. B. nunca se entere. Seria una catastrofe.

\- Vas a callarte, verdad Hodgie? - le dijo con algo de temor - jamas me dejara cuidarlo de nuevo si se entera.

\- Mis labios estan sellados - le dijo sonriendo - seria mejor si colocaras tu sello en ellos.

\- Parker mira al gusanito por favor - le dijo Angela mientras abrazaba a Jack Hodgings y le daba un beso rapido pero intenso - Suficiente sello?

\- Uggg! - dijo Parker tapandose los ojos con las manos - mejor me decian que iban a besarse y me iba con Tempe.

\- Mejor te llevo con ella - dijo Angela tomandolo de la mano - tampoco quiero que diga que te estoy exponiendo a realidades fuera de tus años de tierna infancia e inocencia.

\- Mi mami hace eso con el Capitan Fantastico y yo siempre me voy - dijo arrugando la nariz.

\- El Capitan Fantastico? Asi le dices a tu padre? - dijo Angela sorprendida.

\- El Capitan Fantastico no es mi padre. Es el novio de mi mami. Papi no tiene novia hace mucho tiempo - dijo Parker inocentemente.

\- Ah si! - dijo Angela empezando a elucubrar un plan en su mente - y tu papi que hace?

\- Atrapa a los malos con su pistola y su placa. Pum! Pum! Pum! - dijo enrrollando sus dedos y sacando el indice como una pistola disparando a blancos imaginarios.

\- Es policia? - continuo sondeando la artista.

\- Trabaja en el FTI - dijo el niño mirandola.

\- No es FBI? - dijo Angela trunfante.

\- Si! FBI! Mi papi trabaja ahi!

\- Aja! Ya tenemos mas pistas para conocer la identidad de tu padre, pequeño tigre! Hemos llegado a la oficina de tu hada madrina!

Al entrar Angela vio que Temperance rapidamente se secaba una lagrima mientras terminaba de hablar por telefono. Volteo un momento para serenarse y luego se volvio hacia Parker sonriendo.

\- Encontraron a tu mama! Debemos ir a la estacion de policia para que puedas volver con ella!

\- Y mi papi?- dijo con mirada triste - los fines de semana los paso con el.

\- Yo lo buscare pequeño tigre - le guiño un ojo la artista - con los datos que me diste lo ubicare inmedatamente.


	4. Chapter 4

\- No me importa si tenias que escoltar al presidente! Perdiste a mi hijo maldita sea! Quien en su sano juicio te daria la custodia compartida despues de esto?!

\- Por favor Rebecca piensa en Parker! - le suplicaba Seeley por telefono. Todavia faltaban dos kilometros para llegar a la estacion de policia - No le hagas esto!

\- Si es en Parker en quien estoy pensando! - tomo aire antes de decirlo - lo siento Seeley. Pedire la revocacion de tus derechos parentales. No estas capacitado para cuidar a nuestro hijo.

\- No por favor! - le suplico el hombre - Dijiste que jamas lo harias! Que me dejarias estar presente en la vida de mi hijo! Fue un estupido error!

\- Que le pudo costar la vida a Parker! Y si no lo encontraba una doctora? Si lo encontraba un psicopata? Un asesino? Un pedofilo por Dios Santo! Yo te asesinaba con mis manos Seeley Joseph Booth! Y no me importaria podrirme en la carcel!

\- Lo encontro una doctora? - dijo recordando la informacion de Charlie - estuvo con ella todo este tiempo?

\- Si. Es madre sustituta y obtuvo la custodia temporal hasta que me contacte con la policia. Preferiria darle a custodia a ella que a ti! Apenas me entregue a mi hijo iniciare los tramites en el juzgado. Acabo de colocar una orden de restriccion en tu contra. No puedes acercarte ni a mi ni a Parker a menos de cien metros de distancia.

\- Eso lo veremos Rebecca! - dijo Seeley corriendo con mas ganas hasta la estacion - sabes que no voy a dejar ir a mi hijo tan facilmente!

\- Tengo a la ley de mi lado, Seeley. Francamente no se que mas podrias hacer.

...

Temperance paso por una joyeria antes de llevar al niño a la estacion de policia. Le compro una pequeña cadena de oro y se la coloco en el cuello aguantandose las ganas de llorar. El nene noto que estaba callada al salir de la joyeria y se preocupo.

\- Porque estas triste, Tempe? Te sientes mal? - dijo ingresando al auto.

\- Estoy... muy feliz porque volveras a tu casa con tu familia. Deben estar preocupados por ti y querran volver a verte y abrazarte y...

\- Estas triste porque me voy - dijo bajando la mirada. La facil lectura de sus emociones por parte del niño la asombro. Tan predecible se habia vuelto?

\- Eso no importa - dijo levantando su carita con el dedo indice - lo importante es que vas a ver a tus padres y volveran a ser una familia.

\- Yo no tengo una familia - dijo mirandola de frente - mi papi no vive conmigo y mi mami no lo quiere ver cerca de mi. Y yo quiero mucho a mi papi pero mi mami le va a echar la culpa de todo lo que paso y no voy a verlo nunca mas! Ni a ti tampoco!

Parker comenzo a llorar y Temperance supo que tenia que consolarlo de alguna manera aun a costa de sus propios sentimientos.

\- Y quien dice que no me volveras a ver? - dijo secandole las lagrimas - puedo pedirle permiso a tu mama para visitarte o sacarte a pasear.

\- De verdad? - dijo Parker animandose un poco - y como vere a mi papi?

Temperance suspiro moviendo la cabeza. El pequeño alfa queria todo el paquete completo. Solo faltaba que le pida un perro. Su movil timbro en el bolsillo y ella contesto.

\- Brennan.

\- Dra. Brennan la madre del niño ya esta aqui. La estamos esperando.

\- Lo siento, me detuve a comprarle algo a Parker. Estaremos ahi en menos de diez minutos.

\- La esperamos Dra. Brennan. La madre del niño desea agradecerle en persona todo lo que ha hecho por el pequeño.

\- Y su padre? - pregunto bajando la voz - no esta ahi?

\- La madre emitio una orden de restriccion contra el. No podra ver al pequeño hasta despues de un juicio por custodia compartida. Es triste pero es la realidad.

\- No deberia ser asi. Los niños no deberian pagar por las malas decidiones de nosotros los adultos. No es justo.

\- Le doy la razon pero eso escapa de nuestras manos. Venga rapido con Parker. La madre esta algo impaciente.

\- Llegare lo antes posible. Tambien quisiera hablar con ella. Adios.

La policia Perotta estaba ubicandola por GPS mientras rastreaba la llamada. "Sabia que se iba a encariñar con el niñito - penso Peyton - espero que solo sea una demora pasajera y que no piense cruzar la frontera con el nene - El GPS la ubico a cuatro cuadras de la estacion de policia y Perotta dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio - menos mal. Odiaria tener que arrestarla. Parece una persona muy noble aunque algo a la defensiva. Esperemos que llegue rapido"

Temperance regreso al auto. Habia caminado unos pasos adelante para que Parker no escuchara la conversacion. Lo abrazo y le revolvio el cabello para hacerle cosquillas. Parker se rio un poco y se quedo abrazado a ella.

\- De verdad volvere a verte, Tempe?

\- Vamos a ver a tu mami y todo se resolvera. Voy a hablar con ella para...

Su movil volvio a timbrar y ella volvio a contestar pemsando que era la oficial Perotta nuevamente.

\- Brennan! - dijo levantando la voz algo fastidiada.

\- Ay Sweety calmate! Casi me acribillas por telefono! - dijo Angela sobresaltada por el estado de animo de su amiga - encontre los datos del padre del pequeño tigre. Te los envio por mensaje de texto. Y Brennan - cambio su tono hasta hacerlo muy suave y dulce - ese niño te adora, puedes ser una muy buena madre y con algo de suerte hasta una muy buena esposa para un hombre que sepa llegar hasta tu escondido corazon de titanio. No te cierres al amor despues de que ya visualizaste algo de felicidad.

\- Creeme que esta vez seguire tu consejo Angela. Incluso hay algo que quisiera conversar contigo despues que termine todo esto.

\- Pues yo tengo algo que mostrarte en el Angelator cuando regreses - dijo Angela sonriendo picatamente - y creo que te va a gustar mucho.

\- Ok, lo vere. Nos vemos Angela.

\- Dile al pequeño tigre que siempre sera mi niño favorito en el mundo - dijo pasando saliva para que no se le quiebre la voz - y dice Hodgings que no se olvide de alimentar el bichito que le regalo.

\- BICHITO? QUE BICHITO? - dijo Temperance abriendo los ojos con horror. Volteo a mirar a Parker que jugaba con una pequeña mantis religiosa en su mano - Dile a Hodgings que voy a mandarlo a clasificar huesos por todo un mes!

\- Jajajajaja! Regresa pronto Sweety - dijo cortando la comunicacion y regresando a la foto que tenia aumentada al maximo en el Angelator - Ya veo de donde saco el pequeño tigre esa sonrisita angelical aunque en este rostro es una sonrisa muuuuy sensual - dijo con una sonrisa de lado - Yo estoy comprometida bombon pero creo que le caerias como anillo al dedo a mi queridisima amiga.

...

Seeley estaba exhausto. Solo faltaban cuatro cuadras mas para llegar pero ya no podia mantenerse en pie. Necesitaba descansar solo un rato. Se sento en las gradas de un edificio cercano y cerro los ojos para normalizar su ritmo de respiracion. Nevesitaba hidratarse o se descompensaria de manera automatica.

\- Tome - dijo una voz femenina a su lado - necesita el agua ahora o se desmayara en menos de veinte segundos.

\- Creame que seria en menos de diez - dijo cogiendo la botella de agua y levantandola para tomarsela de un trago si fuera posible. Dejo un poco al final para mojarse la cara y la nuca. Debia seguir corriendo - muchas gracias señorita - Seeley vio por primera vez a la mujer que lo habia auxiliado y se quedo sorprendido. En vez de una amable señora vio a una bella mujer en sus treintas y con una mirada de tristeza inmensa en sus ojos azules. Se percato tambien que habia llorado hacia instantes y quiza solo detuvo su llanto para ayudarlo - Se encuentra bien?

\- Mejor que usted por lo menos - dijo inconsientemente y luego cayo en la cuenta que habia sido muy brusca - lo siento... acabo de pasar por una... separacion y estoy muy... dolida.

Se sento al lado del hombre y lo miro. Era muy atractivo a pesar de estar sudando a chorros como caballo de carrera. Suspiro y volvio a mirar al vacio.

\- Pues dejeme decirle que cualquier hombre que se vaya de su lado debe de ser un reverendo idiota - dijo sonriendole. Temperance recordo la sonrisa. Esa sonrisa. Era identica a la de...

El movil de Seeley trono con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el de Temperance. Ambos contestaron al unisono disculpandose con el otro por interrumpir el intento de conversacion que tenian.

\- Booth.

\- Brennan.

\- La doctora acaba de entregar a tu hijo! Se peleo con Rebecca para que pudieras verlo! Seeley! Una mujer que ni conoces te hizo el favor de tu vida! Rebecca estaba verde de rabia mientras ella le dijo todo lo que tu no podrias decirle ni en sueños!- le dijo Sam Cullen en medio de una sonora carcajada.

\- Sweety! El papa de Parker esta llendo al juzgado! Lo demoro el trafico! Tienes que ubicarlo!

\- Y como se llama?! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Temperance Brennan? - dijo el temiendo no escuchar bien el nombre.

\- Seeley Booth? - dijo ella pensando en que el nombre era un poco raro.

Ambos escucharon sus nombres de la boca de la otra persona y se quedaron atonitos mirandose. Asi que por fin estaban frente a frente. La doctorcita buena gente y el papa irresponsable.

\- Seeley estas ahi?

\- Sweety me escuchaste?

\- Te llamo luego - volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y colgaron ambas llamadas sin dejar de mirarse.

\- Debo agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por Parker - dijo sonriendole nuevamente - creame que si no estuviera en estas condiciones la abrazaria - " Tranquilo Seeley, no seas tan directo" se reprocho - en... agradecimiento, claro esta.

\- Y creame que le aceptaria el abrazo - "Mas despacio Temperance, lo acabas de conocer" penso - para no ofenderlo.

\- Gracias por defenderme con la madre de mi hijo - le dijo suspirando - Rebecca... no me dejara verlo por un buen tiempo.

\- Hice lo que pense seria mejor para Parker. El lo quiere mucho y sufriria si no puede verlo - dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Es un buen niño, sabe? Tiene un corazon de oro. Es inteligente, sensible y muy...

\- Curioso - completo la frase Temperance - Extremadamente curioso pero es encantador.

\- Gracias - dijo sonriendo ampliamente - gracias por preocuparse por un pequeño niño perdido y cuidarlo.

\- Lo hice con gusto. Creo que tampoco podre verlo despues de enfrentarme con su madre - paso saliva para no volver a llorar - lo voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Lo vamos a extrañar - le corrigio el hombre - tampoco yo lo vere.

\- Debo regresar al trabajo. Fue un gusto conocerlo Sr. Booth - dijo Temperance extendiendole la mano.

\- El gusto ha sido todo mio Srta. Brennan - dijo estrechando su mano. Ese breve contacto fue un chispazo entre ambos. Se miraron a los ojos sin soltarse y se habrian quedado asi indefinidamente pero ambos tenian cosas que hacer.

"Piensa Seeley! Con que excusa puedes pedirle su numero?"

"Temperance, pon a funcionar ese IQ y piensa como podrias volver a verlo!"

\- La llevo a su destino? Seria un placer... acompañarla - Por Dios Seeley! Pareces un adolescente!

\- Caminando? Porque no veo que tenga auto - Ya esta Temperance! Arreglalo antes de que se vaya! - mi destino no esta muy lejos. Voy al Instituto Jeffersonian.

\- La acompañare entonces - le sonrio nuevamente y ella le correspondio la sonrisa "Oh Dios esos ojos azules son preciosos! - tengo asuntos pendientes en el Jeffersonian.

\- Ah si? - dijo ella extrañada mientras caminaban - Es usted antropologo? Arqueologo?

\- Soy agente del FBI. Estoy asignado al Jeffersonian como Jefe de la division de homicidios con ayuda conocer al antropologo forense que me asignaron.

\- Antropologa - le corrigio ella extendiendole la mano - Dra. Temperance Brennan.

\- En serio? - dijo el sorprendido al maximo y estrechando nuevamente su mano - usted es mi compañera?

\- Parece que si - dijo ella mirandolo de frente. "Esa sonrisa me encanta... paso a paso, Temperance" - pero yo ya me presente adecuadamente.

\- Tiene toda la razon Dra. Brennan - dijo sonriendole y mirando esos ojos azules que empezaban a gustarle demasiado - Agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth. A sus ordenes.

\- Muy bien agente Booth - dijo ella sonriente - podria devolverme mi mano?

\- Antes me gustaria preguntarle algo - dijo mirandola con intensidad - Cree usted en el destino?

\- Hace dos dias atras le hubiera dicho que no rotundamente y ademas que era algo absurdo - dijo ella firmemente - pero ahora estoy abierta a nuevas probabilidades y conceptos de vida. No seria una buena cientifica si negara la posibilidad a algo solo porque no puedo probarlo en este momento.

\- Eso es suficiente para mi - dijo con esa sonrisa que a ella la desarmaba totalmente - es el inicio de nuestra sociedad. "Y espero que algo mas - penso esperanzado"

\- Por supuesto - "Esto es solo el comienzo - penso decidida a darse una oportunidad y creer"


	5. Chapter 5

Habian pasado cuatro años desde la ultima vez que habia visto a su padre. Su madre consiguio un mejor trabajo con sueldo envidiable y lo habia llevado a Inglaterra sin consultarle ni prevenirle. Habia llorado por semanas de rabia y soledad diciendole a su madre que apenas pudiera regresaria a Estados Unidos con su padre.

No podia creer que Temperance lo hubiera olvidado. Su madre le decia que jamas habia llamado ni intentado contactarse desde que se mudaron pero un dia, al llegar a casa temprano porque cancelaron la practica de rugby escucho a su madre hablar por el telefono de la cocina.

\- Temperance te he dicho que no me llames mas! - gritaba su madre - el no quiere hablar contigo y solo le haces recordar malos tiempos! Ademas tampoco quiere saber nada de su padre porque lo abandono a su suerte ese maldito dia que te conocio!

\- Tempe! - cogio el telefono de la sala - es mentira! Yo no sabia que me llamabas! Dile a mi papa que lo quiero mucho! Buscalo y diselo!

\- Parker! El lo sabe hijo! El lo...

El sonido uniforme del corte de llamada ahogo la voz de Temperance. El entro a la cocina enfurecido. Su madre le habia mentido por cuatro años pero no mas.

\- Quiero regresar a Estados Unidos! Quiero ver a mi padre!

\- No vas a regresar jamas! Estas aqui conmigo y tu padre no puede hacer nada! - su tono cambio a suplica - no te falta nada aqui, lo tienes todo. Casa propia, habitacion para ti solo, todos los juegos electronicos y juguetes que quieras. Todo es solo para ti. Yo solo te protejo Parker. Tu padre tiene otro hijo y se dedica a el como jamas se dedico a ti. Lo cuida y protege como debio hacerlo contigo y no lo hizo.

\- Mi papa jamas va a olvidarme! Nunca!

\- Te olvido ese dia en la escuela Saint Charbel! Desde ese dia tengo a Temperance Brennan encima mio preguntandome por ti, pidiendome venir a Inglaterra a verte. Ya le he dicho que se ocupe de su hijo y deje en paz al mio!

\- Me mentiste! Me dijiste que jamas habia llamado! Que se habia olvidado de mi y acabas de decir que Temperance siempre llama!

Parker subio a su habitacion y marco el discado internacional seguido de el numeral y la tecla de llamada. Era un truco que le habian enseñado en la escuela para recuperar el ultimo numero marcado. Timbro tres veces y escucho la voz de su padre.

\- Alo, buenas tardes?

\- Papa! Soy Parker! - dijo conteniendo las lagrimas - te quiero mucho papa! Quiero regresar a Estados Unidos contigo! Mi mama dice que jamas llamas y que te olvidaste de mi pero yo se que no es cierto!

\- Parker! Te juro que asi sea lo ultimo que haga regresaras a mi lado, hijo! Te lo prometo!

Con la ayuda de la fiscal Caroline Julian y la grabacion de las llamadas que indicaban total desconocimoento por parte del niño de los intentos de acercamiento de su padre, se demostro que Rebecca Slater estaba realizando una alienacion parental en contra del progenitor del niño, dejandolo sin posibilidad de verlo por cuatro años calendario al mudarse a otro continente sin acuerdo por ambas partes o consentimiento de salida del pais, ya que cuando Rebecca saco a Parker de los Estados Unidos, Seeley todavia tenia activos los derechos parentales y ella practicamente habia plagiado al niño. Tenia diez años de prision efectiva por ese delito y seria extraditada de Inglaterra para cumplir su sentencia en EEUU.

Via Skype, Seeley y su abogada se comunicaron con Rebecca sugiriendole un acuerdo para que ella no vaya a prision.

\- No me interesa que vayas a la carcel Rebecca, solo quiero ver a mi hijo y que viva conmigo por todos los años que te lo llevaste. Ademas vivira un año conmigo y otro contigo. No te preocupes por la mensualidad de Parker. Mi esposa y yo podemos mantenerlo comodamente sin que inviertas un centavo todo el tiempo que se quede con nosotros. Si no aceptas el trato, igualmente vivira conmigo todo el tiempo que te encuentres en prision.

\- Sabes que esto es chantaje! - le dijo ella exasperada.

\- No. Esto es llegar a un acuerdo. Lo que tu hiciste fue plagio, una manera muy decente y elegante de disfrazar la palabra secuestro. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Dos semanas despues de aquella conversacion Parker Matthew Booth, ahora de nueve años, estaba en el aeropuerto de Washington esperando que su padre vaya por el. Le habia dicho que tenia dos sorpresas para el y hasta tres pero la ultima todavia demoraria un tiempo mas en llegar asi que eran dos confirmadas.

Pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos y por ultimo una hora. Ni rastro de su padre. Llego a sospechar que quiza lo que decia su madre era cierto. Que Seeley Booth en realidad no lo queria. Era una obligacion y una responsabilidad en su vida. Ahora que tenia otro hijo, de repente el ya no era su campeon ni su niño favorito.

Hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar. Otra vez lo habian olvidado. Otra vez estaba solo. Otra vez necesitaba una hada madrina.

"Dile al pequeño tigre que siempre sera mi niño favorito en el mundo..."

"Estare junto a ti hasta que me necesites, pequeño alfa..."

"Eres un niño muy inteligente y sensible, nunca pierdas eso pequeño compadre..."

Cogio su equipaje y salio del aeropuerto. Esta vez no iba a perderse por las calles de Washington. Sabia perfectamente donde lo querian, quienes lo querian y a donde ir. Paro un taxi y se coloco en puntas de pie para hablar con el taxista por la ventanilla.

\- Oye chico como es posible que viajes solo?! - lo miro sorprendido el taxista.

\- Mi papa esta atrapado en el trafico - mintio Parker sin saber que era la pura verdad y Seeley Booth esta vez no podia dejar sola la camioneta en medio del mar de automoviles - Tengo que llegar al trabajo de mi mama. Lleveme al Instituto Jeffersonian.

...

Temperance estaba descansando en el sofa de su oficina. Tenia siete meses de embarazo y tenia la espalda adolorida aparte de una ligera hinchazon de piernas y pies. Sabia que Parker llegaria hoy y esperaba volver a verlo con ansias. Su corazon estaba inmensamente agradecido con aquel niñito perdido en el parque que le ayudo a contextualizar su vida, sanar sus heridas emocionales, permitirse tener emociones y sentimientos. Gracias a la interaccion con el, libero su alma de cadenas y pudo darse la oportunidad de amar al padre de esa pequeña vida que crecia en su vientre.

Parker llego al Jeffersonian y bajo del taxi con sus maletas. Le dijo al conductor que iba a llamar a su mami para que le pague pero el hombre se nego.

\- Y como se que de verdad tu madre trabaja aqui? - dijo saliendo del taxi dando un portazo - vas a dejarme tus maletas como prenda para que no me estafes con el cuento de tu mama.

\- Y como se yo que no se ira con mis maletas apenas entre al Jeffersonian - dijo Parker cruzando los brazos - No sera que usted es quien desea robarme el equipaje?

\- Me estas diciendo ladron, mocoso? - le dijo el taxista empezando a molestarse.

\- Lo mismo me dijo usted a mi y yo no le he faltado el respeto - Llamo al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta, el cual lo reconocio de años atras.

\- Vaya! Vaya! El hijo prodigo regreso! - dijo estrechando la mano al niño - han pasado años, hijo!

\- Sr. Micah como esta! - dijo Parker sonriendo - Mi mami esta en su oficina?

\- Si muchacho pero no creo que pueda bajar - dijo sonriendo - esta muy cansada y adolorida por el bebe.

\- El bebe? - Parker se quedo de una pieza. Asi que era cierto lo que dijo su madre. Temperance tambien tenia su propio hijo - Tempe tiene un bebe?

\- Oye chico, no me importa si recien te enteras de tu arbol genealogico! Necesito mi dinero ahora! - grito el conductor sentado al volante.

Parker no sabia que hacer. Habia ido al Jeffersonian esperando ser consolado y escuchado por Temperance pero si ella tenia un bebe ya no tendria tiempo para el. Las lagrimas queria salir nuevamente de sus ojos pero las reprimio inmediatamente. Ya era un niño grande y los nos grandes no lloran. Paso saliva y decidio pedirle ayuda al guardia de seguridad.

\- Sr Micah podria pagarle al conductor para que mi mami no baje y tenga mas trabajo? Yo le dire que le devuelva el dinero.

\- No te preocupes Parker. Lo hare con gusto. Puedes subir a ver a tu madre. Yo llevare tu equipaje - dijo pagandole al conductor que arranco inmediatamente.

\- No! - dijo Parker sin saber bien a donde iria - voy a esperar a mi papa en el parque cerca de aqui.

\- La Dra. Brennan me despediria si te dejo ir solo - dijo Micah dandose cuenta que Parker no sabia nada del bebe y se sentia relegado - no querras que me despida, eh? Ya estoy viejo para conseguir otro trabajo tan bueno y con jefes tan amables. Te llevare a su oficina y tu decides si entras o no.

\- Esta bien - dijo Parker a regañadientes - solo para que no lo despidan.


	6. Chapter 6

\- No esta Temperance! Ya busque por todos lados! Fui a seguridad y me mostraron un video de el saliendo del aeropuerto y tomando un taxi! Es una pesadilla! Como si se repitiera la misma historia de hace cuatro años! Volvi a perderlo!

\- Tranquilizate Seeley - la voz de ella volvia a centrarlo y lo reconfortaba en ese momento de panico. Un llanto lo hizo volver la cabeza. Un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y ojos azules habia despertado en su asiento de bebe y reclamaba atencion - Joseph desperto. Traelo al Jeffersonian para que podamos buscar a Parker.

\- Soy un pesimo padre - dijo el con voz apagada - he perdido a mi hijo mayor dos veces. Ya no confiara en mi nunca mas.

\- Eres el padre mas amoroso y tenaz que conozco. Luchaste contra todo para tener otra vez a tu hijo contigo y nada, ni el destino, va a impedir que lo volvamos a encontrar - le dijo levantandose con dificultad del sofa y caminando hacia su escritorio para ingresar la alerta de desaparicion del FBI - tranquilizate y regresa al Jeffersonian. Te amo Seeley. Vuelve rapido con nuestro hijo.

\- Dra. Brennan? - dijo el guardia de seguridad ingresando a la oficina.

\- Si Micah, dime? - Temperance estaba sentada en su escritorio ingresando a la pagina web del FBI. Como agente externo tenia uso directo de los servidores y la intranet.

\- Le dejaron este regalito en la puerta principal. Se que es suyo.

Parker aparecio detras de Micah no muy convencido de que seria bien recibido, asi que bajo la mirada al piso mientras retorcia la correa de su mochila entre las manos.

\- Parker! - grito Temperance levantandose del asiento y corriendo a abrazar al niño que estaba con la boca abierta al ver el abultado vientre de ella - Hijo! Estaba a punto de colocar una alerta de desaparicion por ti! - se arrodillo para abrazar al niño y el se sintio querido y protegido en ese abrazo. Ella no lo habia olvidado y seguia queriendolo como hace años atras.

\- Tempe te extrañe mucho! - dijo correspondiendole el abrazo - se que mi mama te dijo que yo no queria verte pero no es verdad! Yo te quiero mucho, mucho! - dijo dejando correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas - aunque yo no se si me quieras ahora...

\- Que?! Pero porque piensas eso?! He esperado años para volver a verte! Estas tan grande y tan lindo! - dijo cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y dandole un beso en la frente para abrazarlo otra vez - Estoy tan feliz de que estes aqui con nosotros!

\- Nosotros? - dijo Parker intrigado - te refieres a tu bebe?

\- En realidad me refiero a mi esposo y a mi otro hijo - dijo sonriendole. Una patadita los saco a ambos de su abrazo - Auch! Parece que Christine se canso de esta posicion - dijo intentando pararse sin mucho exito.

\- Es una niña? Tu bebe es niña? - dijo Parker señalando su vientre - senti su patada, parecia jugador de soccer.

\- Si, es algo energica. En eso salio a su padre - dijo sonriendo y tratando de ir hacia el escritorio para apoyarse pero era demasiado peso y empezo a respirar mas rapidamente - no puedo hacerlo. Pesa demasiado.

\- Apoyate en mi y trata de levantarte, Tempe - dijo Parker sosteniendola de los brazos.

\- No hijo es demasiado peso. Necesito que alguien pueda levantarme desde atras - suspiro resignada - tendre que esperar que llegue mi esposo. Dijo que estaba en camino.

\- Mejor sientate en la alfombra - trajo la silla de escritorio y la coloco de lado contra la espalda de Temperance - para que puedas apoyarte.

\- Si que eres todo un Booth - dijo apoyandose en la silla - un autentico caballero.

\- No pensarias asi si conocieras a mi padre - dijo cruzando los brazos y sentandose junto a ella.

\- Parker - le dijo ella revolviendole el cabello rizado - yo si conozco a tu padre, el es mi...

\- Llegue justo a tiempo! - dijo Seeley ingresando con el asiento de bebe de Joseph en los brazos - necesita un cambio de pañal urgente y ya se me acabaron los de la pañalera... - vio a Temperance y a su hijo sentados en el piso mirandolo - Parker! Oh Parker estabas aqui! - dijo dejando a Josrph sobre el escritorio y sentandose al lado del niño para abrazarlo pero el lo empujo mirandolo con rabia.

\- Mama tenia razon! Solo piensas en tu hijo y te olvidaste de mi! No quiero ir contigo! Vivire con Tempe! Ella esta esperando a su bebe y no me olvido ni me dejo abandonado! - dijo abrazando a la antropologa y ocultando su rostro en su bata azul.

\- Parker no pasaron asi las cosas! - dijo Seeley sintiendose culpable - yo si llegue al aeropuerto...

\- Tarde! Llegaste tarde como siempre cuando se trata de mi! - dijo llorando y sintiendo el abrazo protector de Temperance - tu no me quieres pero Tempe si! Prefiero irme con ella a su casa con su esposo y su hijo que ir contigo y tu hijo! No quiero verte!

\- Parker... - Seeley se sentia derrotado. Habia perdido la confianza de su pequeño hijo al cual no veia años - por favor escuchame...

\- No quiero! - dijo tapandose los oidos con las manos - Vete! No voy a irme contigo! Te odio!

\- Yo hablare con el, Seeley - dijo Temperance al verlo cabizbajo y abatido - llevate al niño y cambialo en el estudio de Angela. Espera que te llame por favor.

\- Esta bien - dijo levantandose y secando las lagrimas que le caian por el rostro. Cogio el asiento de Joseph y salio de la oficina muy dolido por la actitud de su hijo mayor aunque en entendia porque se sentia asi. Esperaria la llamada de su esposa.

Parker lloro un buen rato hasta cansarse abrazado a Temperance quien no dejaba de estrecharlo y acariciar su cabello hasta que pudo calmarse y poner algo de orden en sus ideas. Habia echado a su padre de su lado?! Le habia dicho que lo odiaba?! Que no queria irse con el?! Cerro los ojos molesto consigo mismo. Habia hecho que su papa ya no lo quiera.

\- Tempe que voy a hacer?! - dijo sollozando nuevamente - mi papa ya no me va a querrer despues de todo lo que le dije.

\- Estabas molesto. Y cuando uno esta molesto dice cosas sin pensar y hiere a quienes estan a su alrededor. A mi me ha pasado muchas veces, incluso con mi esposo, pero el tiene mucha paciencia conmigo y espera a que se me pase el enojo para hablar conmigo. Y creeme que a una mujer embarazada TODO la enoja - dijo intentando hacer una pequeña broma.

\- El te quiere mucho?

\- Me ha dicho que me ama y yo le creo. Ademas tambien lo amo. A veces hacemos daño a las personas que amamos sin darnos cuenta y tenemos mucha suerte si esas personas deciden perdonar nuestros errores y seguir amandonos a pesar de todo.

\- Parece un buen tipo - dijo pensando en su padre - es simpatico?

\- Si lo es - dijo sonriendo y jugando con la nariz del niño - y guapo tambien.

\- Estas enamorada de el?

\- Por supuesto. Solo asi logro que me casara con el y este a punto de dar a luz a mi segundo hijo. Ademas trabaja conmigo y lo veo todos los dias aqui y en nuestra casa.

\- Recuerdas que yo queria que salieras con mi papa? - dijo sonriendo a medias - y de veras, como lo conociste?

\- Ese dia despues de dejarte en la estacion de policia lo vi corriendo y a punto de darle un ataque de descompensacion. Le ofreci agua y nos pusimos a hablar. Nos dimos cuenta quienes eramos y comenzamos a hablar de ti.

\- De mi? Y que decian? - pregunto curioso.

\- Hablabamos del maravilloso niño que eres y de que no ibamos a verte en un buen tiempo. A veces nos reuniamos para conversar de ti y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

\- Mi papa hablaba de mi?

\- Todo el tiempo. Te ha extrañado horrores todos estos años. A veces lloraba en silencio para que yo no lo viera pero siempre me daba cuenta por su mirada triste - se puso seria y Parker la miro algo asustado - se que has sufrido mucho Park pero tu padre tambien ha sufrido por no verte y de verdad no quiso llegar tarde. Llevo a tu hermano para que lo conozcas y fueran a tomar una malteada al Royal Dinner antes de venir aqui a verme. Creo que ambos se merecen una disculpa por parte del otro.

\- Crees que me quiera aun despues de todo lo que le dije?

\- El te querria asi lo negaras. Simplemente porque te ama.

...

\- Ay tigre no te pongas asi que me partes el alma! - dijo Angela frotando la espalda de su amigo que estaba sentado en el sillon con la cabeza entre las manos dejando caer lagrimas en el piso alfombrado del estudio de la artista - me vas a echar a perder la alfombra.

\- Lo siento Angela... - dijo en un hilo de voz - te comprare una nueva.

\- Ay tigre era una broma! Me vas a hacer llorar! - dijo pasando saliva - recuerda que todavia tengo las hormonas del embarazo en mi sistema y si lloro no voy a parar. Ademas quien cuidaria al tigre bebe y a mi Mickey si me desato en llanto, eh?

Dos bebes los miraban muy atentamente desde el escritorio de Angela mientras esta trataba de consolar sin exito al padre de una de las dos criaturas. Parker entro al estudio de Angela con cuidado y se quedo de una pieza cuando vio a los dos niños y a Angela tan cerca de su padre.

\- Tia Angela es la mama de mi hermano? - dijo sorprendido - pero tu me dijiste que era uno. O esa era la tercera sorpresa?

\- Parker! - dijo Seeley levantandose del sillon y corriendo a abrazar a su hijo. Lo levanto en brazos como un niño pequeño y lo lleno de besos a lo que Parker se reia y abrazaba feliz a su papa. El hacia eso cuando lo sacaba de casa de Rebecca siendo muy niño casi un bebe.

\- Parker siento mucho lo que ocurrio hoy... y tambien lo que paso hace cuatro años atras en el Saint Charbel. Debi estar ahi para ti pero ahora todo sera diferente. Viviremos juntos como una verdadera familia.

\- Papi lo siento mucho - dijo mirandolo a los ojos - no debi decir todas esas cosas. No te odio y si voy a irme a vivir contigo y tu hijo y... Quien es la mama de mi hermano?

\- Pues yo no pequeño tigre - dijo dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla - este nene es todo un Hodgings. Solo miralo.

Parker miro al bebe en su asiento. Era menor que su hermano pero ya se le veia el cabello pelirrojo y cuando volteo a mirarlo tenia los mismos ojos celestes de su padre.

\- Wow! Es igualito al Tio Jack! Pero entonces si no es Tia Angela, quien es la mama de mi hermano?

\- Pues si te diste cuenta mirando a Michael, porque no miras a tu hermano Joseph? - dijo Seeley con Parker todavia en brazos mientras iba acercandose al bebe que jugaba con sus manitas recordando el juego de las falanges bailarinas que le hacia su madre.

\- Tiene tu cabello. Tu mandibula - dijo Parker examinando a su hermano. El bebe levanto el rostro para mirar a su padre y Parker vio el color de sus ojos. Etan identicos a los de Temperance ademas de la nariz.

\- Es hijo de Tempe! - dijo Parker impresionado - te casaste con Tempe y su bebe tambien es mi hermana!

\- Si hijo - dijo Seeley con una amplia sonrisa - estoy casado con la Dra Temperance Brennan y tanto Joseph como proximamente Christine son tus hermanos.

\- NADIE VA A VENIR A RECOGERME DEL PISO?! - grito Temperance desde su oficina.

\- Provecho tigre - dijo Angela palmeandole la espalda - vaya a domar a su tigresa de bengala. Yo te cuido al tigre bebe. Ve con pequeño tigre para que no te despedace.

Seeley se asomo con precaucion por la puerta de la oficina de su esposa, detras de el Parker asomo la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Ya hicieron las paces! Me alegro mucho chicos! - dijo sonriendo - Ahora por favor levantenme!

Seeley la levanto de los brazos recostandola en el sillon. Estaba adolorida y exhausta por la posicion incomoda pero feliz de que su familia estuviera completa.

\- Eras la pieza que faltaba Parker - le dijo acariciandole el rostro.

\- Somos una familia ahora - le dijo abrazandola - puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, antes de que me duerma - dijo bostezando y tratando de mantenerse despierta.

\- Puedo decirte mama? - dijo con los ojos ansiosos y una sonrisa de niño bueno.

\- Siempre quise escucharte decirme mama - dijo estrechandolo contra ella - te quise desde que te vi en el parque ese dia.

\- Ahora ya no soy aquel niñito perdido en el parque - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a abrazarla - ahora soy tu hijo y tu eres mi mama.

FIN


End file.
